


Past, Present, Future

by Oceanberre



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Baby Skeppy, Big sister Alyssa, F/M, Fluff, George is babie, Hurt GeorgeNotFound, Kissing, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Smut, Minecraft, Past Abuse, Past physical abuse, Protective BadBoyHalo, Protective Dream, Soft GeorgeNotFound, Soft MegaPVP, Soft Skeppy, idc what anyone says George Skeppy and Mega are all babies, sapnap is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanberre/pseuds/Oceanberre
Summary: George shakes his head, wiping his eyes and taking a deep breath. Grabbing the bucket of water, he continues his journey back to the village. The breeze is cool, but in a way when you’re sad it’s comforting. Looking up from his feet his eyes meet an unfamiliar tall frame. Who is this blonde boy visiting his village? Maybe a potential friend? Could it blossom into something more?
Relationships: Callahan/Alyssa, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jacob | Zelk/MegaPVP (Video Blogging RPF), Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 215





	1. Anxious Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> (The chapters will get longer and better as it goes on- sorry for any mistakes. Constructive criticism and suggestions welcome always <3) 
> 
> Any TW will be listed at the beginning of each chapter <3 
> 
> TW:  
> Crying  
> Anxiety  
> Panic Attacks  
> Mention/insinuated past abuse

__________________________________________

George shakes his head, wiping his eyes and taking a deep breath. Grabbing the bucket of water, he continues his journey back to the village. The breeze is cool, but in a way when you’re sad it’s comforting. 

He stares at a family of bunnies as they hop past, all so innocent and unaware of the underlying darkness that plagues the forest nearby. Needing to hurry up, wanting to avoid Rita noticing his return, he goes to the garden, collecting the carrots and wheat. 

There’s a sound of a sword being drawn, catching the colorblind boy off guard and steering his attention away from the crops. A tall, blonde boy darts past one of the houses, smirking as he chases a scared cow. 

He doesn’t seem to notice George’s presence, and honestly the short boy is glad. The boy looks like he’s good with that sword, and he just doesn’t have to energy to fight right now. He’s never seen him before- maybe he’s from the dessert? His sweatshirt suggests something different. Wondering if Rita knew the mysterious visitor, George turns back to the garden.

“Hello!” 

“Ah!” George jumps, turning around and drawing his sword. The eyes he meets, however, don’t scream threat. 

“Woah! Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you... I’m Dream.” 

“D-Dream...?” Hesitantly, George drops his sword. What kind of name is Dream? Is it a nickname?

“Yep, and your are...?” 

“O-Oh. I’m George...” 

“Well, I’ve never seen you before George. You from around here? It’s getting late.” 

“Um...” Should he really be talking to this guy? Telling him that he lives here? Rita always welcomes guest, so he supposes it’s okay. “I live here. I’m guessing you’re not from around here.” 

“No, not really. I kinda bounce place to place, but I live with my friend Sapnap in the plains.” The boy- Dream- smiles, “How old are you, George?” 

“T-Twenty-three... why?” 

“I’m 20. My friend is 19. I was just gonna see if you wanted to hangout with us sometime? We have a small group of friends that gets together on Fridays.” 

“Oh. That’s cool... I need to talk to Rita first. Make sure you guys aren’t serial killers or anything you know?” 

“I can assure you, the only thing we kill are monsters- you know zombies and skeletons.” 

George internally sighs, he could name a few monsters that weren’t zombies or skeletons. 

“George, are you okay? You left this morning without your arm-” Rita pauses at the sight of the blonde. “Who’s this?” 

“Dream, nice to meet you ma’am.” George takes a step closer to her, a fact that Dream notices and puts into a mental file to evaluate later. “I was just passing by and I saw George and wanted to say hi. Not many people my age around here.” 

“Oh? Well, George appreciates it I’m sure. You’re welcome in the village anytime.” 

“Thank you! I should probably get going, nighttime and all, but it was lovely meeting you guys. I could stop by Friday and get you so you could come to that hangout I was talking about?” Dream pauses, “If thats okay with you and you wanted to, of course...” 

George glances up at Rita, receiving an encouraging nod. “Maybe Alyssa could join you.” 

“For sure! Any of your friends are welcome.”

“Thanks, I’ll ask her. What time would you come?” 

“Probably around 5:00 so we don’t accidentally get caught going at night. Sapnap and I can take you guys back here after too, so you don’t have to worry about the monsters.” 

“Okay. You should get going...” 

“Probably,” He smiles, “It was nice meeting you again, see you Friday!” 

As soon as Dream is out of sight, George lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He stares down at his shaking hands, trying his best to conceal the inevitable panic attack. Rita gently pulls him into her arms, knowingly. 

“It’s okay, Baby. Let it out. I know.” He hiccups into her chest, letting all his anxieties spill. He knows that Dream probably has pure intentions but until he’s sure the anxiety won’t leave. I guess that’s what happens when you’re hurt by the person you should trust the most for 17 years. 

Eventually, the tears come to a stop and Rita is able to get a little food in his system before he falls asleep. 

“Is he okay?” Alyssa asks, quietly as the older women steps out of her house. 

“He’s okay. Just had a bit of a panic attack because he met this boy today and he was really nice. You twos age- but he invited George to a little thing with his friends on Friday. He actually did agree once I suggested you could tag along- I hope you don’t mind- but after he left he got upset. I hate that man for making him so scared of everything.” 

“Me too. I’m really glad he said yes though. I will definitely go with him. I’m happy that he’s gonna try to go make some friends- and I’d love to meet some people our age too.” 

“I’m sure, not many around here.” 

“Right? Well, I should get to bed. George and I are going fishing tomorrow. Goodnight, Rita!” 

“Goodnight.” She smiles as she walks away, “Alyssa?” 

“Yes?” 

“You’re a good friend.” 

__________________________________________


	2. Pumpkin Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George shakes his head, feeling his cheeks flush red. Does he think Dream is cute? No. He doesn't even know him- he just... thinks he has a really nice face.... okay so maybe he's a little cute. "Why am I like this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! A bit longer than the last one though I hop they’ll get longer still. Please comment suggestions. I have some ideas for a few things but I could use some extra brain cells still. 
> 
> TW:  
> Anxiety  
> Past Abuse

"If you slept any longer all the fish may have gone extinct! I got up early for this you know? Cancelled all my plans with my hundreds of friends to spend the day fishing with you and you didn't even get up. The audacity!" George smacks her hand, rolling his eyes at her. 

"You don't have any other friends. Besides, even if you did you know you'd still go fishing with me. I'm just so compelling to be around..." 

"Yeah, yeah tell yourself that all you want." Alyssa returns the playful mocking, "Hey! Did you see that?" 

"See what?" 

"A fish just jumped like 10 feet out of the water!" They stare in awe as it jumps again, flopping back into the river with a kirplop. "So... I heard you met a guy yesterday? Rita told me." 

"Of course she did." George bites his lip, "He was nice." 

"He was nice." Alyssa repeats stopping to set her fishing rod down by the edge of the river. "But...?" 

"But I don't know, Lys. He's our age and he seemed harmless honestly but I'm just not sure. What if he's not as nice as I think he is? It would be so easy to just invite me to his house, claiming that he's having a party or whatever when really those aren't his intentions." His attention shifts to his suddenly very exciting shoelaces. It would take just one look from anyone who knew him to tell something's bothering him and Alyssa knows exactly what it is. 

"Well. That's true. You can't be sure but," She places a carrot on her hook and cast the rod, "he did say I could come and he hasn't done anything to hurt you. So maybe, he is just a nice guy looking for friends." Her voice is intentionally a mix of encouraging and laid back so she could keep him calm and hopefully help him see that this is a good thing.

"Yeah." 

She looks over seeing his still unsure facial expression and sighs, "So, fishing. I'm obviously going to catch better stuff than you. Although I will say that singular leather boot you got last time was pretty impressive." 

Again he rolls his eyes, "Shut up."

__________________________

"You two catch anything good?" 

"Well, if a wooden axe and a single salmon are considered good, sure!" 

"Hey, you can't leave out that broken bow and arrow. That thing was the catch of your career Georgie." 

Rita laughs, pulling her adoptive son and surrogate daughter into a hug each before handing them plates. "Frank made salads for lunch and if you're lucky there may still be cookies." 

"Ooo! Your cookies are the best! I call all of them. George deserve them after his terrible catches." 

"I thought you said the bow and arrow was the catch of our careers?" 

"Your career." She takes a bite of her salad and glances at George. "I guess I can allow you your fair share of cookies but only because you're my best friend and I love you." 

"I know." 

__________________________

Friday finally rolls around and George wakes up feeling a bit sick with anxiety about the party or whatever it is. He pushes the blue covers off of himself and shakily stands up, sighing before heading to the kitchen where Rita and Frank meet him with breakfast. 

"Morning, Love, you feeling okay about today?" 

The petite boy shrugs, biting his thumb nail before pulling his sweatshirt sleeves over both hands to make sweater paws. Rita stares at him for a minute, worried that he may decide not to go. It's hard seeing your basically child struggle so much. She just wants the best for him, but both her and Frank are aware that it could take time and they fully understand why. 

Frank places a plate in front of him, pulling him from his minds endless anxieties. "Make sure you eat, Kiddo. Need your energy. I saw Alyssa out this morning at 7:00am eating some more of those cookies she brought home with her and trying to coax a cat to her." 

George giggles a little at that. Alyssa with sugar is very entertaining. He nibbles on the pumpkin pancakes that Frank made, thinking about what he wants to wear when he goes tonight. He thinks back to what Dream was wearing when they first met the other day... just a hoodie and some regular looking pants. And a mask covering half his face that for some reason doesn't raise any questions in his mind- yet at leas. All he can think about are his pretty eyes and warm, goofy smile. 

Wait- 

George shakes his head, feeling his cheeks flush red. Does he think Dream is cute? No. He doesn't even know him- he just... thinks he has a really nice face.... okay so maybe he's a little cute. "Why am I like this?" 

Seemingly reading his mind, Alyssa comes through the front door without even knocking. They've known each other for 4 years now so all manors in the friendship have been dissolved. On her side at least. 

"I've come to help you pick an outfit for tonight. A little birdy told me you'd be debating what to wear right about now and by birdy I mean nobody- I'm just that good." 

"You know, Lys, knocking is a part of basic manors. What if we were having a private conversation?" 

"Family meeting that I'm not invited to? Good thing I busted in!" George rolls his eyes, but smiles anyways at his idiotic best friend. "Now, we have outfits to pick out." She pulls him out of his chair, taking a bite of his left over pancakes and yelling out a "These are really good, Mr. Romano! You're a master with breakfast foods!" 

"So, Gogy, what are we thinking? Kind of casual but still cute? Something to subtlety dazzle mr. mysterious?" 

"W-What?" The bright flush that covers his face confirms her suspicions and she puts her hands up in surrender. They bicker awhile, George insisting "I do not have a crush on him! Or think he's cute!" To which Alyssa just replies, "Righttttt" before George starts getting defensive again.

They settle down from their bickering and there's a silence between them for a few minutes before Alyssa finally brings up the anticipated question. "How are you feeling about tonight?" 

George's eyes instantly fall to his lap, playing with his fingers anxiously. "Nervous." He replies honestly. "I know that I really have nothing to worry about and I am really excited but... it's hard." 

She rubs his arm sympathetically. They talk for awhile, thinking through the worries and finding solutions together until George is at least a little at ease. 

"Well, now that we have an evacuation plan and a take out everyone in case this goes south plan, we need to find you an outfit. Dreams coming to get us at 5:00 right?" He nods in affirmation, "Well it's already 2:00." 

"Oh shizshrooms-"

Ultimately they decide to just be casual and comfy considering Dream mentioned they usual just chill. George puts on one of his favorite blue oversized sweatshirts and pulls the sleeves over his hands. Alyssa raises an eyebrow when he also puts his hood up but chooses not to question it, pulling on her own comfy (and cute bc unlike George she does have some sense of fashion) sweater and leggings. 

It's nearly five now so they start to put on some armor and pack their bags with extra food and blankets as well as several weapons and a map just in case. 

"Um-" George glances at the clock, "I f-forgot something in the house." 

"Okay, but hurry! It's 5:00- though I'm sure he won't be here exactly on time." 

He doesn't even respond, running into the house and then bathroom, closing the door behind him. He slides down the wall farthest away from it and takes a deep breath. He can do this. Dream isn't the same as his dad. Dream is nice. He has no reason to be afraid of him. He isn't the same.  
__________________________

"You must be Alyssa?" She turns around to be greeted by a tall boy, with blonde hair peeking out from his half mask covered face. "Dream. Is George running late?" There's no pressure behind the question, just a light smile as he glances around for the boy. 

"Just ran into the house to grab something. It's nice to meet you, It's nice to put a... well half of a face to the name. Is Dream your real name?" 

"Everyone calls me it, I don't like my real name. And it's nice to meet you too. George seems like he's a really cool person so I'm sure if you two are friends you must be cool too." 

"I'd say I'm the cooler of the two, I get told pretty often that my obnoxious personality is quite charming." 

"Yeah, that's not true. Or at least I'm not the one telling you that." George giggles slightly nervous, as he walks up to the two. Dream stares at him for a minute, zoning out or something.

Feeling the need to break the awkwardness the shorter boy covers his mouth with his sweater paw covered hand and speaks, "So... we gonna start walking or what? It's gonna be dark soon and I'm not a fan of the zombies and skeletons that lurk around here at night." 

Snapping out of whatever it was he thinking, Dream looks away with a bright red face that can be seen even in the dim light of the evening. Not that George could see red anyways, but it definitely doesn't go unnoticed by Alyssa who just smirks and starts walking in the direction she assumes Dream came from.  
____________________________________________


	3. Pizza Party at Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So... are you guys dating?" I ask keeping facing forward so they couldn't see the disappointment on my face if they said yes. I hear George choke and Alyssa snort loudly and I raise my brow, turning to looking back at them. "Oh. Is it complicated sorry-"
> 
> ”No! Oh my gosh, no. Georgie and I have a habit of liking the same boys actually. Too bad they never like us.”
> 
> TW:  
> Slight reference to past abuse

Dreams POV: 

"So... are you guys dating?" I ask keeping facing forward so they couldn't see the disappointment on my face if they said yes. I just have to hope none of it seeps through time my voice. I hear George choke and Alyssa snort loudly and I raise my brow, turning to looking back at them. "Oh. Is it complicated sorry-"

"No! Oh my gosh, no. Georgie and I have a habit of liking the same boys actually. Too bad they never like us." She dramatically through her hands up, "It's a loss for them, honestly. Who wouldn't want to date us?" 

George's eyes are wide, clearly having not expected to be outed but he doesn't yell at her so I assume he's okay with it after an initial moment of shock. 

"Oh. Cool." I turn back around to hide my wide smile, bouncing up and down internally like Skeppy after winning any of the games we play play or their extremely hyper dog that eats everything. 

On second thought it makes sense. Like owner like pet I suppose. 

"So, this get together thing- how did you start doing it?" 

"Well, it started out with just me, Sapnap and Bad-"

"Bad?" George raises a brow. "That's rather ominous sounding." 

"You know I have to agree with him on this one, Dream. That does sound pretty ominous. Can't have my child hanging around bad influences." 

"Child? What? How am I your chi-" I ignore their bickering, laughing at a combination of them and the fact the think Bad is some ominous villain kind of guy. 

"Trust me, Bad, is the least bad person you'll ever meet. He'll say 'language' at you for saying 'oh my god.'" 

"What? That's not even a bad word." George giggles, covering his face adorably with his sweater paw. He's so cute. Wait. Cute? I don't even know him yet! Brain, chill please! 

We walk another hundred or so feet and I make a note in my brain to ask if they have a portal to make the path from their village to our house much quicker when George let out a hug pitched screech and I hear a sword being drawn. 

I turn around, taking my bow out and easily killing the zombie in one shot. They both look at me with wide eyes, George shuffling towards Alyssa slightly and no one saying a word. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Y-Yeah. I just didn't notice it until it was right behind me. It scared me a little." Alyssa has an arm wrapped around his arms, comfortingly and I take a guess to say he's not the best with hostiles. Once he seems to have caught his breath we resume of travels talking about things we like and places we've travelled- getting to know each other. 

George and I have a lot of similarities, to my surprise and it makes me smile. Maybe this could blossom into a really good friendship. Or.... maybe more than a friendship eventually. 

"We're here! Sorry it took so long, we will have to make a portal path soon." 

"Did you build this? It's so pretty!" 

"Sapnap and I did but I'd argue it was mostly me. Thanks." We head towards the door and I push it open, immediately being greeted by everyone who is in the living room chatting. 

Skeppy is laying on Bads lap, whining loudly about something stupid probably. Callahan and Sapnap are leaning against the little bar table (for eating) and Zelkam and Mega are sitting cross cross applesauce next to each other on the ground playing sticks. 

"You guys can come in. I'll introduce you to everyone." 

Sapnap and Callahan are the firsts to say hi, walking over with smiles. "You guys are Dreams friends?" 

"Yes, nice to meet you. I'm George and this is Alyssa...." 

Callahan and Alyssa are staring at each other rather intensely, making all of us raise or brows and I clear my throat. "O-Oh. I'm Callahan. Pleasure to meet you." 

"Okay, Love birds, don't you think it's a bit quick to be eye banging already? I'm Sapnap. The superior friend." 

"Oh common. You wish." 

George giggles up at us, "You sound like me and Alyssa. I like it." 

"Sapnaps an idiot but he's a good friend. Anyways, let's go meet Bad and Skeppy. I wanna prove how wrong you were about him." 

We walk over to the two boys curled against each other on the couch and Bad blushes. "Skeppy, get off of me Dreams new friends are here. Be polite and say hi." 

"But I'm comfy! You always make me move after I get comfy!" 

"Skeppy." With one warning from the older boy, Skeppy is climbing off of him and sitting up straight on the spot beside him. "Good, muffin." 

"Hi, George, I'm Bad! And this little potato is Geppy." 

George looks up at me, probably questioning why he knows my name and I sigh, running the back of my neck embarrassingly. "I told him about you." 

He makes a little 'O' with his mouth and nods. "It's nice to meet you guys. My friend Alyssa came too but she's a little occupied talking to Callahan..." 

I laugh and go to gently pull him away, lightly touching his back but he jumps and takes a step away from me. We're both silent for a second, not knowing what to say and I'm a bit taken aback by the violet reaction. 

Deciding we should probably just move on to avoid the awkwardness I speak, "Sorry about that. It's just a bad habit of mine..." 

"It's okay. I wasn't your fault. It just startled me a little..." 

I hum, feeling awkward still. "Do you wanna come meet Zelk and Mega? They're the last two." 

"Sure." 

"Just so you know Mega is mute, but he'll write stuff if he needs to talk to you." 

"Guys, this is George. The one from the village." 

Zelk holds his hand out to shake and the brunette boy hesitantly holds his own small hand out to reciprocate. Mega does the same, as it's his only way of greeting people. "Glad you could make it. We made pizzas earlier and they're in the furnaces so they should be done soon. Oh! I'm Zelkam by the way, and this is Mega." 

The youngest of us all, looks nervously at his boyfriend then back at George. 

"I already told him you're mute, Mega. Don't worry." 

The furnaces go off and Sapnap and Zelk go to get them so I lead George to the table, this time without touching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long! School and writers block are to blame. 
> 
> I started a new series called ‘The Adventures of the Dream team (ft. Protective!Dream)’ so check that out it you want! 
> 
> I’m also thinking of starting a requests series where people give mcyt requests and I write them but I’m not sure so plz comment if you would like that!! <3


	4. Sick is a great way to follow up a perfect night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We arrive back at the village around 1:00am, and I'm exhausted but I did have a lot of fun, admittedly. It's the first time I've ventured away from home since Rita found me and despite my initial worries, it's refreshing. And something about Dream feels safe.... I can't put a pin in it quite yet but... it just feels right.
> 
> TW:  
> Past abuse  
> Nightmares  
> Throwing up/being sick  
> Anxiety

George's POV: 

We arrive back at the village around 1:00am, and I'm exhausted but I did have a lot of fun, admittedly. It's the first time I've ventured away from home since Rita found me and despite my initial worries, it's refreshing. And something about Dream feels safe.... I can't put a pin in it quite yet but... it just feels right. 

Alyssa heads straight to bed, exhausted from her endless chatting with Callahan (which I will totally be teasing her about tomorrow) but I stay to say goodbye. 

"Thanks for having us. I had a lot of fun..." 

"Anytime, Georgie." I smile and Sapnap who I actually am quite fond of after talking to him tonight. He's a lot like Alyssa but different at the same time. It's nice. 

Dream is watching me with something sparking in his eye that I can't figure out. I guess, it's something because he turns to Sapnap and asks, "Mind waiting for me by the tree? I wanna talk to George real quick." 

He raises a brow and pats his friends back before turning to walk towards the tree right outside of our village. "Yeah. Take your time, Buddy." 

"So..." He starts, "I had fun tonight. Getting to know you and Alyssa... you guys are really cool." 

"Thanks, you guys aren't too bad either." 

Neither of us speak, a cloud of hesitation keeping us from saying what we want to. 

"Are Bad and Skeppy dating? I never remembered to ask." 

Dream snorts, lip quirking up to that gorgeous smile and blonde hair perfectly a mess on top of his- 

Woah.

Where is my head? 

"Isn't it obvious? They're always hanging all over each other or bickering about the most stupid things possible. They fought about whether purple is closer to blue or red for an entire week one time." 

I laugh and smile slightly, "Thats funny. I wouldn't know though." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I'm color blind." 

"Seriously?" 

"Yeah. It's a struggle." 

"Aw. It's okay, if we ever play a color coded game next time you come over I can help you." I can't help but blush and get excited about him saying 'next time' "Well, Sapnap and I should probably getting going. It's pretty late and the all is kind of far from here." 

"Yeah, totally. Sorry about that..." 

"No worries. Like I said earlier we can make a portal pathway if you guys have one and it will be a lot faster." 

"We do." 

"Good. Maybe I can come back on Tuesday and we can work on it together?" 

"Um... I should be free." 

"Okay. Bye George." His voice is soft and sweet, different from his normal deep, slightly intimidating but at the same time not intimidating at all voice but I love it all the same. 

"Bye." 

————————————————————

I wake up from a nightmare about my dad the next morning feeling slightly sick. At first, I try to ignore it thinking it's just morning allergies or anxiety from the dream but as soon as I go downstairs to eat breakfast I change my mind. 

I rush to the trash can to avoid getting sick on the floor and just barely make it there in time for the contents of my stomach to be emptied. I can't help the small whimper from leaving my lips as i clutch my stomach and Rita rushes over to rub circles into my back. 

When I'm finished getting sick, she helps me stand up straight and leads me back to bed. "Stay here for a second, Baby, I need to go get the thermometer. Do you want some juice or is your stomach still upset?" 

"Juice please... I'm sorry." 

She tsks, and shakes her head, running gentle hands through my hair as tears slowly leak from my eyes. "Don't apologize. I'll be right back, okay?" 

I nod, but regret doing so when my vision goes slightly blurry from nausea. 

She returns a moment later with a thermometer and the apple juice and takes my temperature quickly. "101.0 I'm sorry Baby. Do you want me to lay with you? Here's your juice." 

"Yes please." The quietness and slumber only last a few minutes before I feel it again and rush to get to my feet in time, "I feel like I'm gonna be sick again...." 

Again, I just barely make it the the bathroom before the inevitable happens. This time I don't try to conceal my sobs. Everything hurts and I'm so nauseous like I can barely sit up without bracing the floor. 

On top of the being sick, that nightmare is proving to have more of an affect then I thought it would too. I keep feeling his hands on me and seeing his face spitting insults in mine. I shake my head, wanting the thoughts to go away but it only causes me to throw up again from the sudden movement. 

Today is not a good follow up to yesterday being so perfect. 

I fall slumped against the bathtub and just barely feel myself being carried to bed by Frank and Rita sitting beside me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a new series called ‘The Adventures of the Dream team (ft. Protective!Dream)’ so check that out it you want!
> 
> I’m also thinking of starting a requests series where people give mcyt requests and I write them but I’m not sure so plz comment if you would like that!! <3


End file.
